


My Hands

by Seito



Series: Wally was a squib [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within in one week Voldemort had done what no one in history had dared to do. He had declared World War III on the world. But there was no way superheroes were going to sit by idly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Week

**Author's Note:**

> I own the plunny.
> 
> Sequel to Meet the Family. However not required to read to understand this story. All you need to know is that Wally is a squib who's related to the Weasley family.
> 
>  **IMPORTANT:** This takes place during the 5th book right before Fred and George leave.

A tall black man ran through the halls of the ministry. Above and around him the ceilings and walls groaned. Explosions and screams echoed in the distance. He ducked just as a red bolt of magic struck the wall next to him, shattering it to pieces. Without a moment of hesitation he returned a stunning spell in the same direction.

"Kingsley!"

The Auror turned around to see pink haired lady approaching him. "Tonks," Kingsley shouted.

Tonks reached Kingsley's side, pulling him away just as a piece of rubble came crushing to down where they were once standing. "We have to get out of here!" she said. "There are Death Eaters everywhere, I don't know how they managed to get into the Ministry, but they're killing people left and right!"

A grim look set on Kingsley's face. "I know," he said, gripping her arm. "Go on ahead. There is something I must do."

Tonks gave him a bewildered look. "Did you just not hear me? There are Death Eaters everywhere. Nothing right now is more important than your life!"

"It is more important than my life," Kingsley said. He pushed Tonks into the fireplace. "Go."

"Kingsley!" Tonks shouted just before the green flames whisked her away.

Kingsley ducked under another stray spell, finally reaching his destination. He summoned forth a malicious anger within himself. Then with a wave with his wand he cast the spell. Roaring, billowing sound filled the room as flames began to form. Mutated shapes of creatures raced off, destroying the room. They consumed Kingsley, killing him before spreading throughout the Ministry.

The world would never know it, but Kingsley had given his life to take the first step in saving the world.

**-April 26th-**

_London, Great Britain_

April 26th marked a dark day in history. High above the skies in London, a dark ominous cloud took the shape of a skull with a snake pouring out of its mouth. To those who knew what that symbol represented were filled with terror, knowing full well who had returned. To those who didn't, the muggles, it still managed to strike terror into their hearts.

April 26th the British Ministry of Magic fell.

April 26th Voldemort had returned to power.

**-April 27th-**

_Somewhere in Scotland_

"Grandpa why is that cloud shaped funny?"

"…It marks the end of the world, my child."

Overnight, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fell into the hands of Death Eaters. Without the present of Dumbledore, the Death Eaters had nothing to fear, invading the stone walls of Hogwarts with ease. A quarter of the students fell by daybreak. Teachers and students fled into the night. One Harry Potter managed to escape in the confusion.

**-April 28th-**

_New York, America._

Death Eaters appeared in American Ministry of Magic on the afternoon of April 28th. Several explosions consumed several blocks of buildings, bring the death toll to over a thousand. However thanks to the timely intervention of several superheroes, the America branch managed to drive out the Death Eaters before the toll.

It is the first gleam of hope in dark future.

**-April 29th-**

_Paris, France_

On the night of a full moon, Fenrir Greyback and his army of werewolves destroyed the French Ministry of Magic. For next ten years, the howling of wolves will inflict nightmares in every single person in France who remember the incident now known as Bloody Moon Night.

_Cannes, France_

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was soon capture after fall of French Ministry of Magic.

_Somewhere in Norway_

The Durmstrang Institute announced its alliance to Voldemort.

**-April 30th-**

Asia

In response to Voldemort wide spread attacks, Asia threw up a barrier protecting itself from the Dark Army's advances. No one traveled into Asia, no one traveled out of it. Enriched with over a millennium of powerful sorceresses and sorcerers, the barrier stopped all attempts from Voldemort's army. It began a safe haven to the people of Asia but in doomed the rest trapped outside of the barrier.

_London, Great Britain_

A group of snatchers were deployed by Voldemort. Their goal was to hunt down any wizard and kill any muggles. On their first day, they wiped out the entire area of Little Whinging. The Dursley family and Arabella Figg were lost.

**-May 1-**

_Moscow, Russia_

Dementors brought down the Russian Ministry of Magic in the heart of Moscow. A city of 10,000,000 people became deathly silent by the first rays of dawn.

_Berlin, Germany_

Death Eaters brought down German Ministry of Magic. By now fear had struck every wizard and witch's heart. They surrendered within an hour.

**-May 2-**

Britain, Germany, France. Every day a new ministry fell to the army of Death Eaters. The death toll of muggles soared into millions. People cowered in fear, afraid to leave their homes in fear of being shot down by a spell. Snatchers prowled all of Europe, searching for blood traitors and halfbloods. Within in one week Voldemort had done what no one in history had dared to do.

He had declared World War III on the world.

_Happy Harbor, Rhode Island_

"Your mission will be to infiltrate Great Britian. All of you will be divided up into pairs and sent to different areas. You are there to observe only. Do not get involved. Do I make myself clear?"

**"Yes."**


	2. Arrival

**-May 3nd-**   
_Gotham City, America_

"Now for our breaking story. It's been five days since the attack in New York City by a group of terrorists known as the Death Eaters. Thanks to the timely intervention of the Justice League the damage was contained as much as possible. While thousands have lost their lives, many more were saved thanks to their help. However it has come to our attention that we are not the only nation under attack by this terrorist group. The details are sketchy at best but there have been reports of bombings in London, Paris and as of five hours ago, Berlin, Germany. Just who are these terrorists and what are their goals? How did a group this size, this powerful slip past our government's intelligence and just what is the government planning to d-"

The TV clicked off. Then a roar was heard as the remote collided with the wall, shattering into a mess of plastic, wires and batteries.

"I do believe the remote did nothing to deserve that, Master Bruce."

Bruce looked behind him to see his butler standing there with a cup of coffee. Then he collapsed back on the couch and ran a hand through his black hair. "I just sent the team into a warzone, Alfred. I sent _**Dick**_ into a warzone."

Alfred hummed to himself as he set the cup down on the table. "Master Bruce, you spend the last hour telling me it was necessary to send Master Richard there," the elderly man said with a soft disapproving tone.

"It was necessary," Bruce said bitterly. "The last attack took the entire League to fully contain. There was a giant. Not to mention this media frenzy." He snarled at blank screen of the television. "If one of the League members stop helping with this attack, they will pick up on it and like the hounds they are, broadcast it to the world. They don't pay attention to the kids. Not as much at least and no one is going to fault the League for wanting to keep the younger superheroes from the more gruesome part of this job."

Alfred arched an eyebrow up. It seemed the argument and the logic behind it hadn't changed within the hour. "Then what brings about this anger, sir?"

Bruce's lips thinned into a tight line. "I send them in blind with whatever little information this... Ministry of Magic was willing to part with. It's an entirely new world with different customs, rules that has operated in secret under our noses. We barely have any info on the madman behind this."

_-16 hours ago-_

_Batman looked at the group of young superheroes before him. This was not his first choice in a plan but he couldn't deny the fact that something needed to be done. For once, the children didn't seem happy to be getting missions. Rather they were somber and serious. There were no smiles, no jokes._

_Batman glanced behind him, looking at several holographic screens where several clips and pictures were displayed. One showed the millions of people placing flowers and cards in front of one of the destroyed buildings. Another had a news clip showing Aquaman and Green Lantern tackling a giant. The one next to it showed Superman catching a collapsing building and rescuing the civilians trapped inside. The furthest one showed the climbing death toll as more and more people were being dug out of the collapsed buildings many beyond help._

_"As you know four days ago New York was attacked by a group of terrorists calling themselves Death Eaters," Batman started. He noted that Kid Flash immediately paled at the mention of the name. "Despite what the media is reporting they are not your average terrorist group. They are a group of wizards and witches that want their Dark Lord to rule the world. The American Ministry of Magic was not very forthcoming with their information but apparently several years ago they had attempted this in Europe. Back then they were contained and fell apart; apparently the cause of this was one Harry Potter."_

_The screen nearest Batman flickered on to display an image a boy with messy black hair. Green eyes hide behind crooked frames glasses and a lightning shaped scar peeked out from black bangs._

_Kaldur frowned. "How old was he when he stopped these Death Eaters?" The boy in the image was easily the same age as him._

_"One."_

_"How?" Artemis asked, gapping. That was impossible. Everyone was just a baby at one, helpless and dependent on parents._

_"Unknown," Batman answered. "The American Ministry of Magic didn't have the answer and reported that British Ministry didn't even know how it happened. This lack of information is damaging and these Death Eaters show signs of planning to return."_   
_Batman paused. He still wasn't comfortable with this plan. Sending them there, by themselves... if anything went wrong it would be too late by the time someone reached them._

_"So I guess our job is to find more information?" Robin asked._

_Resignation filling him, Batman answered, "Yes. We are going to need information on the Death Eaters, their status, their movements and plans and if possible the location of their headquarters. As well as the location of Harry Potter and the story behind how he managed to destroy these people when he was baby." Batman paused again. Time to jump from the frying pan into the fire. "Your mission will be to infiltrate Great Britain. All of you will be divided up into pairs and sent to different areas. You are there to observe only. Do not get involved. Do I make myself clear?"_

_The teens nodded. "Yes."_

_"You leave in an hour."_

With a sign, Bruce rubbed his forehead. "They're going to get into so much trouble," he resigned.

"Undoubtedly, sir."

xXxXx

**-May 3-**   
_Ministry of Magic_   
_London, Great Britain_   
_Time: 5:00pm_

Artemis surveyed the surroundings, or what was left of it. "This is horrible," Megan whispered, floating next to her. Artemis couldn't help but agree with her.

The building before her lay in ruins. It was as if someone had left loose a black hole in the middle of building causing it collapse within itself and then exploded outward. Papers, charred beyond recognizes fluttered around the area. Glass littered the streets as broken pillars reached for the sky. Lingering black embers lit the somber area, taped off with warning signs. A lingering curse, Megan had mention.

While the damage to the surrounding area wasn't as bad, the fear had removed everyone, both magical and not, from the area. The buildings stood empty and quiet. Not a single sound could be heard except for the soft crackling of the dying black embers.

"What... what should we do?" Megan asked hesitantly. It was hard to face this destruction.

"Well," Artemis started. "This place isn't going to be much help to us. Everyone and everything has abandoned this place. The extent of the destruction probably buried any clues we could have found too."

"I don't think anyone would return here," Megan agreed. "It's been utterly destroyed. If these Death Eaters were seeking something from this place, they either obtained it or it's gone for good."

"Do sense anything below?" Artemis asked. They had been informed that this type of magic could make small spaces infinitely larger and that the British Branch had gone several feet underground.

Megan closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds she opened her eyes again. "None I can sense. But there's no way to tell for sure."

A sharp breeze blew through the area. "Alright then, let's go," Artemis said. "We should probably find shelter before it gets too dark." Megan nodded in agreement and together they left as silently as they came.

xXxXx

**-May 4-**   
_Location: Unknown_   
_Time: 2:00AM_

They had been wandering for a few hours, following a river through the country. Originally they had settled down in a small cave a few miles back for camp at night, however strange sounds prompted them to move.

"Are you alright Conner?" Kaldur asked. He looked back at his friend who was glaring at something off in the distance.

"Yeah," he said. "Forests are rather noisy even at night." His eyes swept the landscape, soaking in the dark forms of trees and bushes. The wind rustled the leaves and caused the trees to creak and groan. He could hear the current of the river, rushing down at a tremendous pace. Somewhere to the right of them, a crow had cawed and probably had taken flight. A small animal lurked behind them, prowling and hunting but no danger to them.

"Hear anything strange?"

Conner shook his head. "No. Just some animals hunting. Wait..." Kaldur stilled as Conner continued to listen.

"I hear voices approaching us and behind us. I can't make out what they're saying but they're coming towards us."

"Perhaps we should change crossing the river then," Kaldur suggested. "Until we figure out if they're friendly. Will you be able to hear them over the river?" Conner nodded.

"Then we'll wait on the other side of the river bank then. It'll be a safe enough distance to watch them from and they won't realize they're being watched. Not to mention you'll be able to hear them and determine if they're friendly or not," Kaldur said with a small amused smile. He pulled out his waterbearers and concentrated, shaping the water from the river into a stable platform around him and Conner.

Conner on the hand just watched amazed by Kaldur's level of skill as they quickly crossed the river. They settled into the nearby bushes, blending into the shadows. Kaldur pulled out a pair of collapsible binoculars, which thanks to Robin's talented skills, had a nice night vision setting.

Slowly two groups appeared from the forest. They were mostly men, dressed in an odd assemble of clothing. Some had black hoodies on, thick and dirty, others were wearing long ragged jackets.

"What are they saying Conner?" Kaldur whispered.

Conner frowned. "It doesn't make much sense. Something about mudblood camps?"

Kaldur pondered that. He frowned as he noticed the one of them was carrying a human over their shoulders. "They have a hostage," Kaldur noted.

"I think they're taking her to whatever that mudblood camp is," Conner said.

They watched quietly as one group handed the woman off to the other group before leaving. The two groups separated, heading back in the direction they came from. "Let us follow the one carrying the woman," Kaldur suggested.

Conner nodded and they trailed after the group. Neither of them mentioned to each other that there were a dark and disturbing feeling starting to grow in the pits of their stomachs. There was just something about this that didn't feel right.

xXxXx

**-May 4-**   
_Location: West Country, England_   
_Time: 5:00AM_

Wally skidded to a stop at the outskirts of town. He let Robin whom he was carrying down to the ground. Above, the sky was beginning to gain a soft blue color, indicating that the sun was slowly starting to rise in the distance.

Robin took a look around, sweeping in the quiet town before him. Houses lined together in neat rows. Down the street was an obelisk carved with names. A slight breeze dances through the silence streets, picking up dead leaves and sweeping them the road.

It was breathtaking, a serene picture in front of them. Entering the town felt like disturbing the still surface of water.

"We're finally here," Wally said.

"Yeah," Robin agreed.

They both glaze at the quiet town before them. Hopefully here they can gain the information they desperately need.

"Godric's Hollow."

**Author's Note:**

> This deviates away from canon long before the time skip/second season of YJ happens. It actually deviates somewhere in the middle of season one actually. Don't expect any of season two's characters to appear or much less the ending half of season one's characters/canon events to have happened. Hint hint.
> 
> Weasley don't know that Wally and Barry are superheroes. They think Barry is a wizard with a knack for apparition.


End file.
